Legolas and Iridessa: A Short Love Story
by kadejabridgee
Summary: Already having an arranged marriage, Legolas falls in love with beautiful lady-in-waiting Iridessa. But what will happen when his father Thranduil find out? What will happen to the Kingdom? Will the cost of love overcome? Please read and comment:
1. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all except for Pixie, Iridessa, Pigyn, Zinna, Celiaen and Anja.**

The Woodland Realm was in a joyous mood. Thranduil had just finished picking out an Elven bride, Zinna, for his son Legolas. The King announced that Zinna, daughter of Celiaen, and Legolas should be wed FO 120 that evening .

Legolas pulled his father aside in a fit of rage - "I am perfectly capable of choosing my own wife." "It is very funny how you say you are capable of picking your wife, but still you have not one" Thranduil said in a mocking voice. Legolas stomped off in a fury.

As Legolas was walking off in a fury, he knocked into a lady-in-waiting to his mother Anja. The girl accidentally pushed him onto the floor. "Forgive me-my lord- please-it was my fault-it will never happen again" the pointy eared, brown haired woman begged Legolas. "What is your name?" Legolas aske the girl. "My name is Iridessa, daughter of Pigyn, sir. Please, do not report me to your mother."

To mad to feel any pity for the poor girl, Legolas arose off the floor screamed at her, and pushed her into the wall, telling her to never be in his presence again. The girl stood at the wall until Legolas left, then she began to walk away, weeping silently.

When Queen Anja caught Iridessa weeping, she calmly put her hand over her shoulder, and she asked her what was the matter with her. Iridessa raised her head, and gave a somber expression to the Queen. " I accidentally knocked down your son. I told him I was sorry, but he just told me to never be in his presence again." Anja grabbed Iridessa by her arm and she stormed into Legolas' room.

"You apologize to this poor girl immediately!" Anja demanded. She swung Iridessa in front of Legolas and slammed the door shut.

"Do you think you deserve an apology? Do you think I should apologize to you for something you caused?" Legolas said in a imitating voice. "Excuse me sir, but normal elves would accept an apology if given one, you would rather push me against a wall and scream at me, when I said I was sorry." Iridessa's face full of anger.

Legolas took time to reflect upon his behavior. When he finally realized what he had done, and had remembered looked at Iridessa's face when he pushed her into the wall, he finally apologized. "I acted like a complete fool. Forgive me, Iridessa." Legolas, in a more settled manner.

"You are forgiven. Congratulations on your engagement sir. Zinna is a very beautiful young elf. You are very lucky elf." Iridessa said wiping the tears from her eyes. "You are wrong, I am not lucky. Engaging someone to marry is for love. I do not love her, nor do I intend on marrying her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant it like that." Iridessa went over to Legolas and she put her hand on his face. "You should marry the person you love." Legolas gazed in Iridessa's eyes before removing her hand from his cheek.

"Thank you for your concern, but there is nothing to be done know. Zinna and I will be wed this evening, and that's all to it." Legolas said, walking away from Iridessa to the balcony. Iridessa follwed him. Legolas was getting annoyed at the fact Iridessa wasn't leaving his room. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Legolas annoyed. "I don't mind being here with you right now," Iridessa replied, she smiled at Legolas, showing her deep dimples.

"Would you like to talk?" Iridessa said to the prince who was mainly focused on how he was going to get out of his engagement. "No, actually I don't want to speak to anyone at the moment." Legolas turned to her, extremely annoyed at that moment. "Well my prince, if you do not talk to people, and keep your feelings to yourself, you are going to become introverted" Iridessa said, her head on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas looked at Iridessa in nauseated look. Then, Legolas was surprised at the bluntness in Iridessa's personality, and caring for others feelings. Smiling, Legolas asked, "How can I get you to leave my presence?" Iridessa rolled her eyes, and joking said, "Kiss me." Legolas, doing whatever it took for Iridessa to leave, pulled her close, looked into her eyes, and they kissed for a good two minutes. Iridessa, full of joy and daze, left the balcony in tears, before Legolas stopped her when she tried reaching for the door.

Iridessa cries, "I'm sorry my lord. Please forgive me. I was only joking. My emotions are making me confused. Now, I have feelings for a prince I once thought to be a stubborn bastard, but now I feel much, much more." Legolas grabs both of Iridessa's hands, places them to his mouth, and kisses them both. "But I'm confused," Iridessa's said looking up at Legolas. "I think I'm in love with you," Iridessa places her lips on Legolas' hands.

Legolas began, " Love is like a boulder. It's deep and bold. It's complicated yet simple. Strong but weak. Destructive and peaceful. It's ugly and beautiful." Legolas let go of Iridessa's hands and took off his sterling silver ring which has 'Legolas' engraved in the center. "Oh Legolas," Iridessa began to weep. "Never before have I felt this way about a woman. Will you do the extraordinary honor of becoming Mrs. Legolas Greenleaf?"

Iridessa said, "Legolas yes! A thousand times yes!" Legolas picked her up in his arms and swung her across the room. When Legolas and Iridessa were both done rejoicing about their engagement, one thing still lingered on their minds. "How am I ever going to get out of my engagement to Zinna?" Legolas said aloud.

**Yes this is a cliffhanger. And Yes Iridessa and Legolas fall in love just over a simple kiss. What? Never watched 'The Little Mermaid' Eric fell in love with Ariel over her voice. I'll be writing more soon:]**


	2. The Weddings

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all except for Pixie, Iridessa, Pigyn, Zinna, Celiaen and Anja.**

Legolas and Iridessa stood in fear as Legolas' wedding was in a couple of hours. Legolas thought 'How are we to be wed?' Iridessa said, "Okay, how about we marry in secrecy?" "We will need a priest and witness if we do." Legolas said. "I will be right back." Iridessa said kissing Legolas on his cheek.

Iridessa ran down the corridor to find her sister, Pixie, (another lady-in-waiting to Queen Anja) reading a book in the library. Iridessa grabbed the book from Pixie's hands and put it aside. "What is it?" Pixie asked. "I am to be wed within the time, and I need you to be with me." Iridessa said in a panic. "You are to married! This is excellent! I'll get mother and father!" Pixie overjoyed. "No, Iridessa begged, "You mustn't tell them! This is to be secret." "Why in secrecy? Who are you marrying?" Pixie confused. "Prince Legolas." Iridessa said. Pixie had a blank look on her face. "Are you mad? The Prince is to be wed within hours." Pixie said. "I know that, Iridessa began, "Please sister, I love him so dearly, my heart aches for him. Please."

Pixie, out of sorrow and compassion agreed to be witness for Legolas and Iridessa's secret wedding.

When both Pixie and Iridessa were walking down the corridor to met Legolas, they were stopped by Zinna. "You both are lady-in-waiting to Queen Anja, correct?" Iridessa began to speak, "Yes we both are." "No, you both are now apart of my court, do you understand." Zinna said smiling, "One day I will take Miss Anja's place, and I will rule. Now, how do I look for my wedding?" Pixie and Iridessa took time to examine her. "The most stunning bride I've ever seen." Iridessa said quietly. Zinna smiled, "Thank you." Zinna walked away.

When Zinna left, Pixie and Iridessa both went into the room where Legolas was in. There was a note on his bed.

_Iridessa, _

_Meet me in the Mirkwood lake as soon as you get a witness._

_ Your Love, Legolas_

When Pixie read the note, it was sure enough the Prince was in love with her sister.

The two sisters left the palace and went to the Mirkwood lake where they both saw Legolas, and a priest. When Legolas saw Iridessa, he swept her in his arms, and kissed her. "Legolas, this is my sister, and also witness, Pixie." "Hello Pixie." Legolas said. Pixie bowed her head.

When the ceremony started, the priest took out a marriage certificate and had both Legolas and Iridessa sign it. They were married. "That was it, " Iridessa said overjoyed, "We are married?" "That was it my Lady" the priest said leaving. Iridessa hugged Pixie, and thanked her for her support.

"Pixie, now you mustn't tell a soul." Legolas said pointing at Pixie. "My Lord, you have my word" Pixie said smiling, "Make me an aunt, and quick!" Pixie said walking away, back to the palace.

Legolas and Iridessa ran off deep into the woods. There, they made love on the dirt and leaves under them.

To avoid being seen together, Iridessa came back to the palace first where she changed into her bridesmaid gown for Zinna's wedding. There, she saw Pixie cooing over the best man. Iridessa pulled Pixie aside, and told her of what happened in the woods. "Oh, so your pregnant know huh?" Pixie said quietly with a comedic tone. "Not yet. How is it that Legolas will have two wives when he obviously loves me other than her?" Iridessa whispered. "Listen, he loves you, and you love him. That is all that matters as of now." Pixie said patting her hand on Iridessa's back.

"Stop all that chatter, and help me with my gown!" Zinna yelled. Pixie and Iridessa went over and helped Zinna get ready for her wedding. When Pixie and Iridessa were done with Zinna, they all went to the grand hall, where the wedding party was waiting for them.

Downstairs awaited Legolas with his father and mother behind him, Gimli and Aragorn standing beside him, and Mordred's Lullaby playing while Zinna walked down the aisle.

All throughout the ceremony Legolas had his eyes on Iridessa. Which Zinna noticed, and became quickly suspicious.

When the ceremony was over, and the party started, Zinna danced with her father in law Thranduil, and Legolas. Legolas and Zinna have the titles '_Zinna Bandiúc an Réimse Coillearnaí and Legolas Diúc an Réimse Coillearnaí_.

When Iridessa spotted Legolas alone, she pulled him into the other room where she expressed concern. "I am your wife. First and only. You will have to lay with her to produce a heir." Iridessa said teary eyed. Legolas took her left hand, and kissed her wedding ring. "My heart will forever belong to you. Yes I will have to lay with her, but that will only be for a heir. I promise you, you truly have my heart." Legolas said. Then, the two passionately kissed, then went back into the party.

While sitting with her new husband, Zinna took the time to talk to Legolas. "During the ceremony, you never looked at me. You looked my brown haired lady-in-waiting. Do you like her?" Legolas was startled, then he began, "I am sorry. I did not mean to offended you by looking at Iridessa. No I do not like her. I _love you _and _only you._" Legolas lied. Zinna smiled in relief.

That night, Legolas and Zinna laid in bed together to produce and heir. Legolas never looked at her once while they were having sex. Zinna became concerned. "Why do you refuse to look at me?" But Legolas just went to sleep. Zinna weeped silently until she fell asleep.

When the next day came, Legolas sneaked out of the palace and met Iridessa deep within the woods again. They made love until it was dawn. Again in the night, Legolas and Zinna laid together again, and Legolas refused to look at Zinna every time, much to Zinna's displeasure.

Another day passed when Legolas was about to sneak out, he was interrupted by his mother Anja.

"Why in such a rush, son?" Anja asked. "Just, going hunting" Legolas lied. Anja turned her head, "Then where is your bow and arrow?" "Um, I must of forgotten them" Legolas lied. "Mmm, I see you and a girl sneaking out of here. Now, who is she?" Anja smiled. Legolas shocked said, "Your former lady-in-waiting Iridessa mother." Anja squinted her eyes, "And do you love her more than Zinna?" "Mother, I never loved Zinna, only Iridessa." Legolas said.

"Well, if you feel that way, I'll let you be" Anja started to walk away, "But be warned, you are ice. Zinna and Iridessa are fire. No one will ever win."

Legolas stood their with a dumbfounded expression. 'What will I do?' he thought. But, he continued into the woods where Iridessa was waiting, and they made love again.

While making love, Legolas thought, 'Can I really be playing with fire? Will I never put the flame out?'

**Yes, another cliffhanger! Lol**


	3. Briar Rose

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all except for Pixie, Iridessa, Pigyn, Zinna, Celiaen, Anja and ****Briar Rose**.

Nine months passed as Legolas still remembered the words his mother said to him. And it was clear that Legolas could not put the flame out as Zinna and Iridessa were both carrying his child. As soon as Iridessa began to show signs of her pregnancy, Legolas asked Gimli to take Iridessa to the Elf-colony in Ithilien, and keep her their until the birth of their child.

When Legolas was out with Celiaen, Pixie pulled him aside and said, "How long must this go on?" she whispered. "How can you just send my sister away, while she is carrying your child, and keep Zinna here, how can you do that?" "Forgive me, Pixie" Legolas began, I know I have angered you in every possible way, but nobody can know about this." "I know, Gimli, who else? Have you told anybody else?" Pixie said. "My mother, and that is it" Legolas whispered as he saw Celiaen's shadow.

"Forgive you?" Pixie began, "How can I forgive such a man who abandoned the woman he loves-excuse me _'claims he loves'. _Legolas grew angry, "Never question my love for Iridessa. I did what I had to do" Legolas walked away, and caught back up with Celiaen. Pixie walked away in disgust.

While Legolas thought out a plan to keep both of his children hidden, Iridessa was sitting up in a bed while three elvish women watched over her. Gimli walked in.

"Gimli, this is not necessary, I'm perfectly fine." Iridessa insisted.

"It is on Legolas' orders. He wants you to be completely safe and comfortable, My Lady." Gimli said.

Iridessa smiled. She always knew Legolas wanted the best for her. But where is he? Why am I here? I should be with him, not Zinna, she thought. But, Iridessa just swallowed her fears and fell asleep.

Back at the palace, Zinna walked around the corridor proudly showing off her bump. She kept telling people that it would be a boy, a future King. "How can you be so sure, My Lady?" Pixie asked. "Never doubt me. It will be a son." Zinna said smiling. "But how are you sure?" Pixie said rolling her eyes. Zinna got in Pixie's face, "A mother knows. You would never know that feeling. Your husband was killed in the Battle of the Hornburg. He was a friend of my brothers. You will never know the feeling of a child in your stomach." Zinna walked away feeling chipper. Pixie stood there, her face face red, and eyes watery. 'I was once with child' she thought, but tragically, when Pixie learned of her husbands death, she tried to take her own life, which resulted in her miscarriage. She then left crying.

Later that evening, Pixie found Legolas in a library and voiced her concern over her sister.

"Can you please get ride of that witch of a second wife you have! She insulted me earlier. I want my sister here, and her gone!" Pixie demanded. "I am trying my best Pixie" Legolas began "Just trust me-"How can I trust you? Pixie yelled. "You marry my sister, get her pregnant, and send her off into some elf colony I've never heard about. You're not even trying to get your marriage to Zinna annulled are you?"

As soon as Legolas was about to answer Pixie's question, one of the servants burst into the room, saying Zinna has went into labor earlier than expected. Legolas left the room, while Pixie followed him.

In the elf colony, Iridessa awoken from her sleep with pains in her stomach. She had gone into labor as well. The three elvish women prepared the tent for the birth of Iridessa's child.

Back at the palace, Pixie had to help Zinna go through labor. Zinna screamed in pain. She even pulled out some of Pixie's hair, which Pixie slapped her for. Pixie was removed from the room. **  
**

Both Zinna and Iridessa screamed in pain. "Make it stop!" Iridessa screamed. "Get him out of me!" Zinna declared. With a flash of white light shining in both Zinna and Iridessa eyes, the pain had finally stopped. They had given birth to their child's.

Although, only one woman was welcomed with a living child.

"Breathe, breathe I say" the servant was patting the baby on its back. But it was nothing he could do. It was stillborn. "Can I see my son?" Zinna asked the servant. "I'm sorry, My Lady. He is stillborn." Zinna cried and screamed, 'No-no!'

"Congratulations My Lady" Gimli said, "A perfectly healthy girl." Iridessa cried in joy. "Oh, a baby girl! My little Briar Rose." Iridessa said touching the mouth of her newborn.

However, back at the palace, Zinna was a mess. "How could he have been a stillborn, what did I do wrong?" Zinna screamed to Legolas. But he had no answer. He just left the room. Zinna weeped in sorrow.

Legolas met up with Pixie outside the palace.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Pixie said.

"I have figured out a way to get out of all of this. I have built a grey ship, to take Gimli, Iridessa and myself to the Undying Lands. You can come if you want." Legolas said.

A smile grew across Pixie's face. She was happy. "That would make me most happy, My Lord."

"But wait?" Pixie declared. "What about Zinna?"

Just then, one of the three elvish women came on a horse to deliver the great news to Legolas. "Congrats My Lord, a baby girl has been born."

"Oh, a baby girl!" Pixie overjoyed.

"What is her name?" Legolas asked.

"Her name, Briar Rose."

"Mmm, Mhór Bandiúc Briar Rose an réimse choillearnach." Legolas said with a smile.

"Ahh, a Grand Duchess she is My Lord" the elvish women said.

"Yes. Send word to Iridessa now." Legolas said. The elvish woman rode off into the woods.

Back in the palace, Zinna was finally at peace of what had happened. "My son, the heir, stillborn. Aha, *sniffs*, um-I wonder if he felt pain. Ahahaha, can stillborns even feel pain?" Zinna very red eyed.

"My Lady, I doubt if he was even alive when you began to go into labor" the servant said.

Zinna began to laugh and cry. "What happens if I cannot produce an son? Will My Lord see me as a burden? What will happen if I cannot produce a heir in time?"

A week passed as Legolas was trying to figure out a plan for him and Pixie to leave the palace and go to the elf colony with Gimli, Iridessa and Briar Rose without being caught. Legolas had been spending a lot of time with Pixie. Zinna got suspicious and so did the Royal Court. Adulterous rumors were spreading across the palace like ticks on dogs.

One sunny afternoon, Zinna confronted Pixie as she was seen walking out of Legolas' bedroom.

"Pixie, you are a beautiful young elf. It would a shame for your pretty head to be cut off your pretty body."

"Are you threatening me?" Pixie asked.

"I see the way you look at him. Stay away from my husband."

Pixie began to laugh loudly. So loudly Legolas, the Queen and King emerged from their rooms. "You think I want Legolas? You stupid, stupid elf. You really think I'm interested in him? Why won't you ask your _'husband' _if he even loves you." Pixie walked up to Legolas. "Now is the time to tell her."

"Tell me what!" Zinna demanded.

Legolas looked at his parents. Anja gave him 'the look'. She knew what was going on, but Thranduil has no idea.

Legolas then turned to Zinna. "Zinna, you see, this is how it all started..."

**Mmmm, how will she react? Hehe3**


	4. And So It Is

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all except for Pixie, Iridessa, Pigyn, Zinna, Celiaen, Anja and ****Briar Rose**.

"You stupid pointy-eared elvish bastard! Elf bastard!" Zinna screamed. "I never loved you in the first place! And even if my son survived infancy, he would be a bastard, and you are considered a whore!" Legolas screamed. Zinna was about to slap Legolas, until Pixie caught her arm, and threw her to the wall. Zinna stomped off in a fury.

"Legolas, how? Why?" Thranduil questioned.

"I'm sorry father. I know I have disappointed you in every way, but I told you, I can choose my own wife" Legolas said. Then he walked off, Pixie followed.

Zinna went all the way up to her chamber, where she burst into tears. Then, her sorrow turned into anger. She started plotting, scheming, doing anything she can do to make herself the only wife of Legolas.

When Zinna went outside, she spotted Pixie talking to a little man. That little man happened to be Gimli. Zinna snuck over to Pixie and Gimli where she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Legolas has told his parents and Zinna about Iridessa. We're planning to leave tonight" Pixie said. "Oh wonderful! You should see Briar Rose! She has ears like her father, but yet eyes like her mother, oh so beautiful!" Gimli said. Pixie smiled, "Oh, I can't wait to see her." "Now remember, it's the elf colony in Ithilien. White tents, you can't miss it" Gimli said. "Thank you Gimli" Pixie said kissing Gimli on his cheek. Gimli got back on his horse, and went off. Pixie started walking to the palace-unbeknownst to Pixie, she had just walked passed Zinna.

An evil smiled spread acrossed Zinna's face. In her head she was thinking about something sinister, evil. Zinna went back into the palace and went into Legolas' room. She found his long knife and she hid it in her gown.

Then, Legolas walked into the room.

"What are you doing in here? Legolas questioned Zinna. "I lost one of my rings, and I was just looking around. Zinna lied, "I'll be leaving now" Zinna left the room. Legolas grabbed his bow and arrow, along with his cloak. He left his room, and met up with Pixie outside the palace.

Pixie brought out two horses for Legolas and herself. They both hopped onto the horses, and rode off to Ithilien. But, unbeknownst to them, Zinna followed the two on her own horse.

When Pixie and Legolas went into Ithilien, it was night time, and still had no idea Zinna was following them.

Pixie and Legolas got off their horses, and were greeted by Gimli, who led them into the tent he, Iridessa and Briar Rose were staying in.

"Pixie!" Iridessa rose from her bed and hugged her sister. "Oh how I've missed you!" Pixie said teary eyed. When Pixie and Iridessa were done with their reunion, Iridessa's eyes caught Legolas. She went over to him, and they kissed.

"Where's Briar Rose? I want to see her!" Pixie said.

Iridessa pulled herself away from Legolas. She went next to her bed, and reached into a white canopy crib, and picked up her daughter. Iridessa went over to Legolas and Pixie and showed them Briar Rose's face. Legolas grasped Briar Rose out Iridessa's arms. Pixie began cooing over her niece.

"She's beautiful Legolas" Pixie said. "I know" Legolas said smiling. Iridessa went over to Legolas and kissed him.

"Alright, enough of this! We can all be happy when we are sailing into Valinor" Gimli said packing Iridessa and Briar Rose's belongings.

The five left their tent, and headed for their horses. They each got on, heading for Valinor.

Zinna followed. She had seen Briar Rose in Legolas' arms. That only made her more murderous.

When the five reached the Sea of Valinor, Legolas' grey ship was still their. Pixie helped Gimli onto the ship, along with their food and belongings.

As Iridessa was about to get on the ship, Zinna came out and attacked her. The ship was already sailing off. When Legolas was about to jump off the boat, Gimli stopped him.

Zinna and Iridessa fought hard. Zinna pulled Iridessa's hair, and Iridessa punched Zinna in her face. When Zinna got ontop of Iridessa, she pulled put Legolas' knife. "You took my husband, now I'm going to take your life!" Zinna screamed. But as Zinna was about to stab Iridessa, a bow struck Zinna in her chest. It was Legolas' bow. Iridessa pushed Zinna into the water.

Iridessa jumped into the water, and starting swimming for the ship. When Iridessa finally reached the ship, Legolas pulled her up.

"I love you" Iridessa said in Legolas' arms. "I love you too" Legolas said, then he kissed Iridessa.

**I'll be back! Lol**


	5. Together

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all except for Pixie, Iridessa, Pigyn, Zinna, Celiaen, Anja and ****Briar Rose**.

When the grey ship approached the Undying Lands, Legolas, Iridessa, Briar Rose, Pixie and Gimli were all met by Gandalf and Froddo.

Instead of questioning who was the two elvish women and the baby, they were all greeted as old friends, and they kindly stepped off the ship, and disappeared into the sunlight, never to go back to the Woodland Realm again.

Back at the palace, Thranduil was questioning Pigyn, Pixie and Iridessa's father.

"Why would my daughter run off with a stuffy snobbish princely like your son?" Pigyn said.

"I don't know!" Why would my son run off with a whore of an elf like your daughter?" Thranduil said.

The two elves were about to sword fight until Anja intervened. "Foolish elfs", Anja started, "Do you not see! They love each other! And they ran away to be with each other." Anja went to the window, and gazed at the lake.

"They are happy. They are in love. They have a child together. They will always be... together."

**THE END**


End file.
